A Certain Dark Matter And Gakekeeper Side Story
by Xigwin
Summary: A sort of sequel to my earlier fic of Kakine Joins Judgement? So read & review it 1st thank you. Take place in AU. This is one of the very few Kakine x Uiharu fic in this site & I hope that others will make more like it. This fic will span 3 arc & some fillers fic to fill the gap along the way. Oh its also rated T & up for Kakine not getting any. New chapter every week (probably).
1. Chapter 1: Power Drain Arc

This a continuation of the fic "Kakine joins Judgement." So go ahead and read it first & don't forget to review.

* * *

><p>In a dark alley somewhere in this city of science Kakine is seen chasing after someone, but after he enters the dark alley he lost the person that he is chasing in the literal maze of academy city's alley. "Kakine-san to your left!" Uiharu's voice rang from a wireless headset that he wears.<p>

"Okay!" Kakine then go left like he was told.

After running through the claustrophobic inducing alleyway chasing after the elusive guy Kakine finally manages to find that person he was looking. "Stop!" He said to the person that was running from him.

And just to be expected he didn't stop even after hearing him. Angry that he doesn't stop when he told him to. Kakine then started to pick up the pace and run even faster toward him. Both of them keep on running until they finally reach the end of the alleyway and enters into a courtyard only to be met by a bunch of scary looking goons waiting for them.

Kakine now breathing heavily near the entrance of the alleyway realizes that the guy he was chasing was leading him into a trap. Then the guy he was chasing turns around to taunt Kakine. "So Judgement-san, not so tough are you now?" He said to Kakine while his friends behind him are already brandishing their weapons with the intention of hurting the member of Judgement.

Kakine not even remotely scared after seeing his cohort. "Said the one that's hiding behind a group." Kakine retort to the punk that was threatening him.

"Are you brave or are you just stupid! Look around you." The punk said when he pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah and so what?"

"So. You should at least show some gratitude for our hard works and be scared." The punk starting to lose his patience at Kakine's quip.

"In case you don't know I'm an Esper. Scaring me with numbers won't work."

"Do you think you are the first Esper we faced? We already beaten more Espers than we can count." The punk said to threaten him.

"Go ahead then. Try to beat me up." Kakine is now taunting him to attack.

Without waiting to answer the punk then call upon his friends to attack the lone member of the Judgement, but little did they knew that the lone members of the Judgement was not just an ordinary Esper, but one of the strongest Esper there is... A level five. When the thugs are started to swarm around him he simply puts both of his hands on his pocket and fly away from them. Confused and shocked all at the same time when they notices the man they all want to beat up was suddenly flying above them.

"Look up there!" One of the thugs pointing at what seems to be an angel flying above them.

"He have wings!" Another one of them said.

Kakine now flying above them. His white wings fluttering and flapping away while looking down upon them with a smile on his face. This causes those below him to look upon him with scorn. It is a perfect visualization of their situation. A powerful Esper looking down on the powerless masses. It is a feeling that they all know all too well.

Angry at being looked down upon by the man flying above them they soon hurls insult and other things at him. Insult are something that Kakine can take, but harmful projectile are not, thankfully he have his power to protect him from such a thing. With just a flick of his finger he summons a gigantic hand to act as a shield to protect him from the objects hurled at him. All those below that sees what he can do can only stand there dumbfounded when they realize that they are not facing an ordinary Esper. "Now please be a good boy and surrender to me" Kakine said feeling cocky after showing his power to the masses below.

"I know who you are..." One of the thug said almost in a whisper to everyone in the group for he is still in awe over seeing Kakine's power.

"You do? Then you must know his power then also!" The punk that Kakine was chasing ask the still dumbfounded member of his group.

"I heard rumor, but I though he was dead?" He said to the punk, but his gaze still remain fixed on the angel on top of him.

"The rumor of my death has been exaggerated, but you can go ahead tell everyone here who I am." Kakine mockingly said.

"He is Kakine Teitoku, Dark Matter a level Five" The moment he tells his group who Kakine is everyone reacted fearfully toward him.

Kakine takes delight after noticing their reaction when they realize who he is. The feeling of awe after seeing his power soon changed into that of fear, fear of Kakine Teitoku. Kakine still flying above them notices that a few of them are already running through the alleyways out of fear of him. With quick thinking he immediately raises a wall made of dark matter to cover every way out from here.

"No one gets out until I said so." Kakine taunting those that was unable to escape.

"Let us out!" One of the thug said. "We promise we won't do it again!" Another one said. Soon everyone can be heard begging for him. The punk that Kakine was chasing on the other hand was not among those that were begging.

Kakine seeing them cower in fear brought back unpleasant memories from before. Kakine not wanting to drag up old memories in a middle of a battle just want to finish his job as fast as possible. "Well then I better finish up soon before my girlfriend get worried." Kakine said to himself before he focuses on his power to be used on the thugs and then moments later they can feel something is suffocating them.

"You! What did you do?" The punk ask Kakine as he slowly falling to the ground.

"Well, that's something you have to figured out for yourself." Kakine said to the punk then he watched as he passes out from something that can't be seen.

Kakine then feels somewhat proud when he sees the thugs falls into the cold hard pavement one by one. As he takes a few second to admire his own handiwork. He can hear someone coming in from behind him, but who is it? He said to himself. All the entryway are sealed so the only way someone can get in is by... Teleportation. He smiles as he figures out who the person is. "Wow. Usually I only see this kind of carnage from onee-sama." Shirai Kuroko one his colleague from Judgment comments on seeing all the bodies laid on top of the pavement.

"Took you long enough to get here, Teleporter." Kakine said as he turns his eyes can meet those of the twin-tailed girl.

"Hey, I was busy dealing with the stragglers that you missed earlier. " She explain her tardiness to Kakine.

"Well, it's not I like I need your help defeating these guys in the first place anyway." Kakine boast of his power.

"Don't get too cocky Kakine... They are not dead are they?" Kuroko pointed at the littered bodies.

"No, of course not. I just use my power to make all of them fainted." Kakine explains that he did not murder all of these people to Kuroko.

"But how do you make all of them faint exactly?" Kuroko ask him.

"I use my power to envelop everyone in here with Dark Matters and then I put just the right amount of pressure so they fainted. It's sorta like being packed inside a train during rush hour." Kakine explains.

Kuroko was relieved to hear that he did not killed all of them. Because if he did no amount of written apology will be enough to cover this. "Okay then Kakine let's head back to the street. Uiharu's probably waiting for us."

Kakine's face soften when he heard Uiharu's name. "Okay let's head back then, but who are going to take care of them if we left?" Kakine pointed back at the bodies.

"No need to worry Uiharu already contacted Anti-Skill. They'll be here soon enough."

"Oh, okay then. Then we better get back then." Kakine disperse all of his Dark Matters creations, including his wings.

"Okay grab my hand so I can teleport you out of here." Kuroko offers his hand to Kakine.

Kakine then reach for her hand as he was told to and then in just a blink of an eyes they're both in a walkway where they first started and there is where they both reunited again with Uiharu.

On the walkway there are already a large detachment of Anti-Skill preparing to enter the alleyway to apprehend the thugs. Seeing the sight of men with guns and armor is enough to belittle most man, but Kakine accustomed with the way of the dark-side of Academy City is not most man. Amidst the sea of men armed with guns Kakine can see one thing out of place in there. Flower... Beautiful flowers, but that flowers pales in comparison to the girl that's wearing it according to Kakine.

"Kakine-san." The girl with flower in her head said his name with a tone more befitting one would call a lover.

"Uiharu I'm back." Finally reunited they gaze tenderly into each other eyes until Kuroko came and interupted the two lovebird.

"Okay that's enough, you guys can continue to flirt back in the office." She said to the both of them.

The both of them suddenly feel embarrassed when Kuroko pointed at them. "So what do we do now Shirai?" Kakine ask her while his face are still red.

"Now we need to meet up with Konori senpai over there." Kuroko pointed at the ambulance.

"Okay then let's go." Kakine said.

"But wait everyone I gotta do this first." Uiharu then run back to where she came from and pick up a large remote control. With a push of a button Uiharu call back the small drone she was operating to help Kakine earlier.

"You're done?" Kakine said to her while she puts her drone in a specialized backpack.

"All done." She said with a smile on her face.

"Good let's go then." Kakine also smiles at her, albeit slightly.

A few short walks later the three of them sees Konori currently questioning two female student draped in blanket. "Konori senpai!" Kuroko calls on her senpai.

The loud voice that Kuroko made causes the two girl to react fearfully. "Kuroko. Don't scare the girls!" Konori screamed at Kuroko, but her scream also causes them to react negatively toward it. Realizing this Konori profusely bow down to apologizes towards the two girls.

Seeing that the girls are emotionally unstable after experiencing such trauma. The rest of the Judgement are trying to find a way so they can calm down. "Konori-san allow me to speak to the girls." Kakine volunteering himself to help calm the girls.

"I can't do that Kakine-san." They were both attacked by guys so I assume they will not enjoy talking to you for the moment." Konori explains to him.

"You forget who you're talking to." Kakine smirking while he pointing at himself.

"Okay, if you think so Kakine-san I will let you try, but the moment they shown any sign of distress when they talk to you I want you to leave them immediately." Konori warns of the failure to do so.

"I will do as you said." Kakine then mentally prepares himself.

Kakine walks slowly toward them so not to disturb them too much. "Hi?" He said politely to the two girl in blanket. At first everyone was afraid that they will react negatively again, but not this time. The two girls almost did though when they saw him, but the two of them could not believe it when they saw a gentle light coming out from behind him and they swear can almost felt a warm feeling coming out from him. "My name is Kakine Teitoku. What is yours if I might be so bold to ask?" But most importantly they can't resist seeing his smile.

"My-my name is Harada." The bespectacled one answered.

"And my na- name is Rika." The one with the ponytailed now answered.

"I see Harada-chan, Rika-chan might I sit next to you?" He ask politely to be seated next to them.

"I-it's okay!" Both of them said to him while obviously blushing after seeing him.

"Thank you so much." He then politely intrude himself to sit next to the girls.

Kakine then resumes his talk with the girls. He speak like he belongs in a host club and he probably is. Seeing how smooth Kakine wins over the two girl makes the other member of the Judgement to comments on Kakine' social prowess.

"Well he sure is suave I give him that." Konori comments on how good Kakine is on calming the two girls.

"Huh, it seems to me he just flirting with the girls if you ask me. A truly terrible person to be doing that in front of his girlfriend, right Uiharu?" Kuroko ask Uiharu.

Kuroko noticing that Uiharu has not return her reply turn her head slightly around to see that Uiharu was actually pouting the whole time. Surprised at seeing her face like that she wonder what can cause a nice girl like Uiharu to pout like that? Then she notices that her eyes are actually fixed on Kakine talking to the two girls.

Speaking of which Kakine slowly gets up from his seat so he can better adress the girls. "Okay then Harada-chan, Rika-chan. I want both of you to follow us back to the Judgement office so we can better discuss the incident." Kakine ask the both of them.

"Yes, I will go." Harada answered enthusiasticly while Rika said something similar along the line.

"Thank you, we are grateful for your cooperation." Kakine then beam into a smile as a way to thank the two of them for cooperating.

The two of them almost faint when they saw how beautiful Kakine's smile is, but before they can faint the both of them stands up to better confront him. "Ah, Kakine-san please tell me your cellphone numbers." Rika said while she offers her cellphone to him. "Me-me, too." Harada also want his cellphone numbers.

Seeing the two girl swarming Kakine like ants on honey causes Uiharu to loudly grit her teeth in protest. "Oh my, he is such a gigolo. If we leave Kakine with the two alone. He might do something explicit with them." Kuroko said half jokingly.

Uiharu upon hearing that respond by saying. "Don't say things like that." She showing her obvious displease of the comment and her face already a dark shade of red. Kuroko seeing this can't help but to apologize for making her uncomfortable. "Relax Uiharu I'm just joking I'm sure that Kakine will never consider..." She wanted to finish, but then her attention was taken by something else. She saw the two girls kissing Kakine in the cheek.

Kuroko seeing the three of them is at a loss for words, but she still manages to tell something to Uiharu. "I was wrong."

Now enraged by what he just saw. Uiharu walks closer to Kakine to give him a piece of her mind. Kakine noticing a dread feeling coming from behind him suddenly turns around to see his supposed girlfriend already there behind him. Seeing how close she is to him. He is able to took notices at how distressed Uiharu look from her appearances. Concerned with her, he ask her if she was okay? To which she reply by saying. "Kakine-san no BAKA!"


	2. Chapter 2: Power Drain Arc

"Thank you for cooperating with us." Konori said to the two girls as they started to left the office.

"It was no big deal." Harada the bespectacled girl said to Konori.

"Yeah, you guys did save us. It's the least we can do." Rika the girl in ponytail also said to Konori.

"In any case I thank you again for your cooperation. I know that must be traumatic for the both of you to to recall such ordeal." This time Konori bow to the two girls.

The two girls was taken aback by how sincere her apology was and went to assure her that she doesn't do anything wrong. "Its okay you don't need to bow."

Konori after hearing their plea then stop bowing like she was asked to. "Thank you for your time and if you have anything to want to ask don't hesitate to." Konori said.

"Well..." The two of them want to say something to Konori, but is too shy to tell her.

"Well go ahead and ask don't be so shy about it." Konori trying to encourage the girls.

"We want to know if we can visit Kakine-san sometimes." They both said ecstatically.

Hearing this Konori was surprised, but not as surprised as the girl with the flowers on her head currently working on her drone. The moment she hear that she drops her screwdriver, but Kakine when he hear that he started to walk to the two girls to clear something up.

"Ah. Kakine-san!" The two girls is happy when they see him approach them.

"I'm sorry girls, but I'm taken." When the girls hear what he have to say they all were shocked to say the least.

"What! By whom?" They both of them curious about the identity of the lucky girl is, but at the same time they don't want to accept that Kakine was already taken.

He then walks further into the office to go and get his proclaimed girlfriend. At first she tried to resist, but Kakine proven time and time again that Uiharu can't physically resist him. Giving up on her struggle she's willing to go reluctantly with him so Kakine can show her off to the Harada and Rika.

"Well I want both of you to meet my girlfriend." Kakine proudly show off his girlfriend while Uiharu is trying her best to cover herself from the embarrassment she felt.

"Ehhh! No way that this plain girl could be your girlfriend." The two girls pointed out.

After hearing that from the two of them. Uiharu felt like she was genuinely hurt. Kakine took notice of her change in expression was furious on the other hands and want nothing more than to get revenge for Uiharu. In the back of his mind he is trying to find a way to get back at the two girls. That does not involve killing or maiming them. Then suddenly it came to him. The plan he just come up with put a large smile in his face.

"Harada-chan, Rika-chan I want you to look closer at me." He said with a smile on his face.

The two girls smitten by him willingly obey his command and watch him intensely. "Good now watch closely." He then pulls Uiharu closer to him and draw her into a long passionate kiss. Seeing Kakine kissed her causes everyone in the room to have their jaws suddenly drops to the floor.

'It taste like cherry.' He thought to himself as he commented on the flavor of Uiharu's lips.

The kiss last a few second, but that was enough to make Uiharu flustred and bothered by it. After the intense kiss she have to endure she began to lose her footing and cause her to fell, but fortunately Kakine is there to caught her and held her in his shoulder. After seeing such sight the two girls can only reply in silence. Seing both of them at a lost for word like that made Kakine swell with pride. Satisfied with himself he then sent the two girls away through the front door of the office and slam the door on their face.

Feeling full of himself after driving those that mock Uiharu he soon begins to humble himself when he is struck by a paper fan. "Ouch!" He exclaim as he felt his head was smacked.

"That is for mistreating that two poor young girls!" Konori said to him before she repeatedly strike him with the paper fan over and over again.

"I'm sorry okay!" He tried to apologize, but she still won't relent in her assault against him.

In the back of the office Kuroko is putting her face into her palm after seeing the sheer foolishness that Kakine has done. Meanwhile Uiharu has slump to the floor after losing Kakine as support and she remains there on the floor seeing Kakine getting just what he deserves. Even though she want to smile seeing Kakine running around on the office with Konori not to far behind chasing him with a paper fan, but her embarrassment outweigh her joy after she recollect being kissed in front of strangers.

Uiharu unable to suppress her emotion anymore. Started to cry as a result. The three of them then drop whatever it is she is doing and comes to her side. "It's okay Uiharu don't cry I already beat up Kakine for you see." Konori said to console Uiharu.

"Oh geez,this is your fault Bakakine! You made her cry." Kuroko blaming Kakine for the situation.

Kakine not wanting to trade banter with Kuroko right now decided to kneel down in front of Uiharu and whisper something her ears "I'm sorry." Then he proceed by wiping her tears with his finger and then he pulls out his handkerchief to wipe away the last of her tears...

Moments later the four of them are now seated in table to discuss Kakine recent transgression.

"Kakine-san I know you have done much to help the Judgement, but I can't overlook how you treated those two girls and especially with how you treated Uiharu." Konori said while sitting in front of him and beside her was Uiharu currently covering herself in blanket.

"I know that, but I just can't stand when someone is talking bad about my girlfriend." Kakine said to his defense.

"Kakine-san..." When Uiharu hear that she felt a little bit appreciated that Kakine would stood up for her like that.

"But still it doesn't excuse you to treat the two girls like that or Uiharu even!" Konori is now raising her voice.

"Treating them how exactly if you remember I only kissed Uiharu and showed them the way out."

The two of them continue to exchange glares at each other. Seeing them already starting to check each other necks so they can tore into it Kuroko decided to intervene for their sake.

"Okay that's enough, both of you are acting like children honestly." She said while being the voice of reason. A role that she isn't accustomed to having.

"T-that's right! The both of you should stop. We're all part of Judgement right so we shouldn't fight." Uiharu pleading with tears in her eyes telling the both of them to stop.

Kakine moved by Uiharu's tears willingly set aside his petty conflict with Konori. "Okay Uiharu you won, just stop crying, okay."

Seeing Uiharu cried Konori also decided to stop fighting with Kakine. "Do-don't cry Uiharu! See we're not fighting anymore." Konori then forcefully grabs Kakine's hands and shake them. Kakine himself was more than willing to go along with it.

Seeing the two of them frantically trying to stop Uiharu from crying made Kuroko to comment on her situation. 'Am I invisible or something?'

"Okay Kakine-san I apologize for earlier." Konori said while bowing apologetically to Kakine.

"No, I need to apologize also." Kakine doing the same thing as her.

The both of them soon shake each other hands as a gesture of forgiveness. Uiharu then smiles as the two of them finally make up leaving Kuroko feeling like she doesn't matter. After shaking hand with one another both of them then return to their seat to continue where they left on.

*Cough* she clears her throat before she said something to him. "I thank you for realizing your mistake Kakine-san, but still I need you to write a letter of apology after this." Konori said.

"I can agree to that." Kakine reluctantly agrees to her terms.

"Good then, Kuroko will help you with writing the letter of apology considering her experiences in this field."

"Why do I have to!?" Kuroko protest at Konori suggestion.

"Because Kakine is technically your junior on this office. So he is pretty much your responsibility." Konori explains her reasoning to do so.

"Oh fine, I'll do it." Kuroko also reluctantly agrees to her terms.

"Okay now that we have gotten that unpleasent thing out of the way. As you all know we still have money leftover from purchasing Drone. So now we will discuss on what we should spend with the remainder of our budgets. Konori proposes to the group.

Kakine and Kuroko quickly raises their hand to give suggestion. The both of them smirk as they continue to raise their hand. Konori and Uiharu can see that there is something suspicious about how they look, but just decide to ask them about their idea anyway.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this to you two perverts, but go ahead." Konori dreading on whatever ideas the perverted duo will come up with.

"I'll go first Konori senpai." Kuroko stand up from where she is seated to present her ideas to everyone. "I suggest we should buy..."

"Cancelled!" Konori quickly shot down Kuroko's proposal.

"I still haven't finished yet!"

"Of course, my apology, but before we start again I have to make sure that it will not be another lewd purchase. Right?"

Hearing that accusation made her drop cold sweats. "W- what of course not!"

"Are you sure?" Konori looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes of course I'm sure. I'm not going to waste the Judgement's budget to do that." Kuroko nervously explain herself.

"That's good because I rather not cause any problem with a certain level five."

"Ha, ha. Of course not senpai." She try to force a laughter.

"Now can you tell me about your ideas?" Konori glasses glisten when she said that.

Kuroko face went dark when she realizes that she doesn't have anything to offer other than the long list of adult stuff she wanted to buy. "I have nothing..." She said while slinking away back to her chair.

"I thought so. Kakine-san go ahead its your turn now."

"Finally. For my plan to spend the budgets I believe we should use it to buy new furnitures to make the office much more presentable." Kakine happily explain this to everyone.

"Wow. That's actually the first sensible things I heard from you." Konori was bewildered when she heard Kakine's reasonable proposal.

"Yeah, why the change of character all of a sudden.?" Kuroko also cannot believe it.

"Kakine-san you're not sick are you?" Uiharu more concerned about his health after hearing him.

"Hey!" Kakine reacted angrily after hearing their rather low opinion about him.

"I'm sorry about that Kakine-san. Go ahead you can continue." Konori apologizes for her retort to him.

"Of course Konori-san. Now let's get back to it shall we? As you all know we have some money left over from the budget and I believe we can use that to buy some new chairs, couch, bed and other things we might need." Kakine explain once again.

"That's sound reasonable and within the budget, but why mention a bed? We have never use it and we don't have any room for it." Kuroko pointed out.

Kakine meanwhile respond by smiling rather wickedly a smile that Uiharu quickly notices and was able to put things together from that. "Rejected, rejected, rejected!" Uiharu screams from the top of her lung.

"What's wrong Uiharu?" Konori ask why Uiharu suddenly screaming.

"Senpai don't trust him. His plan to buy new furnitures is just a ploy for him to do ecchi things!" Uiharu wars everyone in the room about it.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha... Impressive that you know about my ulterior motives Uiharu-chan." Kakine proclaim his true intention.

"Now that's the Kakine I know and love." Kuroko instead of feeling disgusted after knowing his true intention was more than glad to know that her friend was actually okay.

"Thank goodness, I though you come down with something. Glad to see your perfectly fine." Konori was also glad.

"Kakine-san I hate you!" Uiharu was the only one not glad about it.

"Hey, what kind of character do you girls think I am?" Kakine's vein popped when he said that.

"A perverted one." Kuroko gives her answer.

"I don't want to hear that from you." Kakine retort.

Seeing the perverted duo acting like a kid made Konori laugh a little inside, but only for a moment before she resumes the meeting again. "Kakine-san I will put your proposal under consideration." Seeing Kakine's proposal actually being put under consideration made every heads on the room turns.

"But why Konori senpai? You heard what he just said and also Shirai-san said earlier that there is no room to put it." Uiharu ask Konori.

"Regardless of his motives. He is correct that we need to replace and buy new furniture. Also on the matter that there is no room to put them on... Its not exactly true."

"Not true what exactly?" Kuroko ask her on what she meant.

Konori then took a long deep breath so she can try to explain this to everyone. "As you all know since Kakine-san joined us we have received an increase in our budget because we managed to convinced a level five to join Judgement and not only that the Judgement headquarter had purchased the office room next door for us to expand."

"So we now have an extra space to put our stuff in?" Kuroko ask a question.

"Not really there's still papers need to sign before it become official, but yes. We now have an extra space for us to expand."

"If we do have room for us to expand. What are we going to filled it with then?" Kakine now ask her.

"Just as you propose earlier we are going to buy new furniture among other things. Like office supply and the like. When the new funds cleared, but right now we're going to buy some furniture."

"I see. To tell you the truth I was half joking about it." Kakine said.

"I knew that." Konori smiles after she said that. "Oh and look at the times. I'm sorry everyone I might need to cut the meeting short. "

"No problem, you probaly are going to visit your boyfriend anyway." Kakine teasingly said.

"Kurozuma-san is not my boyfriend!" She said in protest.

"It's okay we already know. Don't worry about what we think about it. You should do what you think is best and if I might add I heard that Kurozuma is a great guy, if so you should go for it." Kakine smiles as he trying to convince Konori to accept Kurozuma and when she looks around the room she saw a look of agreement coming from the other two.

With a blush on her face she reach toward the door and said something. "So goodbye then and Kakine-san please don't tease Uiharu too much." Konori then walks out the door.

Seeing Konori finally left the office all three of them then also preparing to follow suit. Kuroko being the first one to leave with the help of her teleportation power. This leaves Kakine and Uiharu as the only two person in the office. Realizing that she is alone with him Uiharu is afraid that Kakine will use this as an opportunity to do something perverted to her. She then turn around to check on him whether or not he is going to do it and to her relief he doesn't.

"What are you looking at Uiharu?" He's instead seen helping to pack up Uiharu's belonging.

"Nothing Kakine-san." She said while being overjoyed at the fact that Kakine is actually is not being perverted for a chance.

Seeing her being happy like that made Kakine feel all warm inside as they finally leave the office together. After Uiharu locks the door the both of them then exit the premises together while holding each others hand...

* * *

><p>Well chapter 2 is done &amp; I just want to tell you that the next chapter won't have the Kakine or Uiharu.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Power Drain Arc

"Ma'am I will escort you meet with the convict." A prison guard is offering to escort Konori senpai to meet one of the prisoner.

"He is not a convict and he has a name. Its called Kurozuma Wataru!" Konori scold at the prison guard for referring him as such.

"Whatever. Come this way please." He just ignore her what she have to say and just turns his back to her as he shows her the way to meet with the prisoner.

Konori angry at being ignored huffed at guard from behind him and yet she still have to begrudgingly follows the guard in order to meet him. She admit that suffering through the rude guard is worth it if she can get to see him. The man she's about to meet was a member of a Skill-Out gang called "Big Spider," but right now he is nothing more than prisoner inside a special prison inside Academy City called the "No-Break Prison." From outside its look like an ordinary detention facility, but what makes it special from the rest of them is that it was designed to hold people with special power. During an interview the Warden even jokingly admit that the prison can hold a level five if they decided to turn bad.

And that's a claim that Konori have to agree with. Upon entering the facility Konori was subjected to thorough and intense security process. Walking on floor of the cold, narrow hallway of the prison to meet him Konori can see that they took security very seriously with the cameras and armed guards patroling patroling the hallway.

"Isn't this kind of security a bit to much?" Konori comments after seing guard armed with automatic rifles.

"Nothing is a bit too much for handling Esper." The guard plainly answered like he was used to answering this type of question.

"Its just that when I was here there was no armed guards roaming the hallway."

"New safety measures." He plainly answered again.

"But why. The last time I was here things were pretty quiet. Certainly such gross excessive show of power are unnecesary?"

"It's classified." He said still using the same monotone tone.

"But still."

"Classified."

Konori not wanting to press the guard for more question on the account that she is afraid of doing so will lead her into trouble. The two of them remains silent until the both them arrive to their destination. "Here we are visiting room 7." He insert his key to the door and open it to let Konori in. Inside there was already a person in there seated and waiting for her.

"Kurozuma senpai!" Konori waves at the red headed man wearing the prison green jumpsuit.

"Hey Mii-chan." He tries to waves back at her, but the cuffs on both of his wrist severely impede him from doing so.

Konori's heart torn after seeing him being handcuffed like a common criminal even though he is actually in truth an innocent. "Please take off his handcuff." Konori ask, no she demands it from the guard to release him from his bondage.

"With all due respect ma'am. This man here is a repeat offender known for his excessive uses of violence." The guard refuses to releases him.

Outraged by his false accusation of the red headed man Konori starts to berate the guard. "How dare you said such a thing. This man right here is innocent. He does not deserves to have chain wrap around him let alone to be put in jail!"

"Look little girl. I have nothing against him, but it is just protocol. I can't let you sit in the same table with him without a necessary precaution." He try to explain to Konori.

"Don't patronize me! Kurozuma senpai has to endure being in a prison despite proven innocent. Don't you feel sorry for him!"

"Mii-chan its okay I'm fine with this arrangement." Kurozuma decided to intervene between those two from his seat.

"But Kurozuma senpai. You don't deserve to be treated like this." Konori retort at Kurozuma.

"It's okay you don't need to stand up for me. I'm actually treated rather well in here... For a being in a prison at least." He said while making a joke in the end.

"Kurozuma senpai... It-its still not right that you have to be here." Konori try to hold back her tears after seeing Kurozuma being disrespected like this.

"Oh geez, fine I'll release him from his cuff." The guard then moves toward the convict to release him from his bondage.

"T-th-thank you very much!" She wanted to ask why he did it, but she is way to overjoyed seeing Kurozuma free from the chain that once held him.

"Remember if anything happened here I won't take the blame for it." Konori just bows repeatedly as she thank him.

Kurozuma thank him quietly, but just enough to be heard by the guard. Konori then run towards him and sit in the same table with him. The guard then leaves the two of them alone to have some privacy by moving himself by the side of the door so he can watch the two of them from a distance. Face to face with one another the both of them are trying to find something to say as the both of them seems flustered at the prospect of conversing with one another.

So it was decided that the first to break the ice was Kurozuma himself. "So Mii-chan, how was judgement work?"

"It's fine... It's fine. We also have a new member joining us." Konori shyly answered.

"Oh I see, who is it?"

"It's a guy, his name is Kakine-san and you won't believe it, but he is a Level Five." Konori swells with pride when she mentioned a level five joining them.

"Oh, is he handsome?" Konori was slightly taken aback by his line of questioning. She wants to ask why he said that, but she just answer him anyway.

"Yes he is quite handsome objectively speaking." Konori said while remembering his social prowess with the opposite sex.

"So are you guys dating?" When Konori hear that she swears she almost threw up in her mouth.

"What? No, no, no way!" Konori said while she get up and slam the table in protest.

Hearing the loud sound the guard that is inside the room pull out his sidearm and pointed his gun at the two of them. Kurozuma seeing him pointing his weapon at both of them. "There's nothing here. She was just being over enthusiastic about something." Kurozuma explains her sudden outburst to him.

He then looks at the girl and see whether or not its true. With just a glance he knows that he is not in distress in anyway and holster his gun afterward. He then to return, but not without first gives Konori a warning before he leaves. "So what's that about?" Kurozuma ask her what's with the screaming earlier.

"Because!" She stop saying it when she notices her rather loud tone she used. Realizing the guard still have his eyes on him she instead answer by whispering to him. 'Because you said I was dating Kakine-san.'

"Why not Mii-chan? You said yourself that he was handsome. So why not go for it." Kurozuma encourages Konori to be with Kakine.

She sigh before she explains to him. "It's not possible he already have a girlfriend." Konori pointed out the flaw in his plan.

"That's unfortunate, but maybe you can use your huge breast to seduce him?" Kurozuma teases Konori.

"What!" This causes the guard to speak up. "Be quiet there!" Konori then stand up so to bow profusely towards him. After she apologizes to him Konori then return to her seat now angry at him after teasing her like that.

'Kurozuma senpai why you teased me like that?' She whispered to him with a flustered face.

"Because I don't want to see you wasting your time here." His tone took a serious turn.

"Why do you say that?" Konori cannot believe what he just said.

He reach for her hands so he can held hers in his own. "I'm not blind Konori, I know how you felt towards me. I saw your scribble in the railing and I don't want you to waste your time any longer for my sake." Konori was shocked to know that Kurozuma actually saw the love umbrella drawing she made all those years ago.

"Kurozuma senpai. If you already know how I felt for you then please, please don't push me away." Konori clench her hands around his as she pleads and beg for him not to leave her.

"I'm sorry... Konori." He said her family name as mean to distance her from him.

"No, please its me isn't it. You don't like me?" He said with tears flowing from her eyes.

He tighten the grips around her hands and said to her. "No, you're wrong. I felt the same way about you too. It's just I don't want you to hang around with a loser like me." The both of them looks into each other eyes and sees that they both actually do in love with each other, but circumstances will not allow them to be together. "Guard! I think we're finished here."Suddenly Kurozuma decided to cut their meeting short.

"But we still have times!" She tried to persuade him as the guard started to come closer.

"No we're done here Mii.. I mean Konori."

The guard then once again place the handcuff on Kurozuma's wrists and drag him away from Konori's sight. Before he is gone completely from her sight she wanted to say something to him, but was to afraid to ask. Instead he is the one that have something to say to her. "By the way Konori. Hebitani said he was sorry for everything he did." He tells her from behind his back.

And then he was taken away by the guard leaving Konori alone in the room, which suited her fine because she does not want anyone to see her cry...


	4. Chapter 4: Power Drain Arc

Ughh... Sorry guys for the long update and I'm sorry again, but I decide I'm going to give the story a slight reboot because the original chapter just refused to be written. It won't be called The Prison Break Arc anymore, but it will be called the Power Drain Arc. It will borrow most of the plots & ideas of the original storyline, but it will not be centered around a prison this time... So happy reading and expect a more regular release in the february because I will be mostly doing massive rewrite in the meantime.

* * *

><p>"I want to rape Uiharu..." Was what he uttered inside the Judgement office.<p>

"I want to bend her down on this table, pull down her panties, insert myself into her repeatedly and then finally I will vigorously release my bodily fluid inside of her." He graphically describe what he intends to do with Uiharu.

This cause the listener to immediately react after hearing him. "If this was someone else they would have file a sexual harassment lawsuit against you." Kuroko said to him while turning her chair around to face him.

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm feeling frustrated lately... Sexually frustrated." Kakine said half jokingly.

Kuroko's face turns a shade of red after hearing it, but despite that she decided to bite and ask him. "So what is it with Uiharu. You guys have falling out or something?" She asked with an obvious blush in her face.

He gives Kuroko a smug smirk when she said that. "On the contrary we are both very much in love with each others." He said with pride in his tone.

Kuroko hearing that can't help feeling envious of his relationship with Uiharu, while she can't even get Misaka's attention. "So what's the problems then?" She said feeling defeated.

Kakine grind his teeth together before he retorts back to her. "Why? Because she refuses to do the ecchi with me!"

"Really? She still won't let you do it?" Kuroko now giggles at Kakine.

"That's why I'm telling this about you. I need your counsel on this matter." Kakine turns his gaze to to the twin-tailed girl.

Kuroko felt flattered that someone has a need for her counsel and to her surprise is actually for something that no one will ask of her... Ever. "I don't know Isn't it something that you should discuss with Uiharu herself."

"Are you crazy! I can't do that she'll faint at the mere mention of it." Kakine loudly explains to Kuroko.

"I get your point, but what do you want me to do?"

"It's okay if you don't have anything. I know I said I needed counsel, but I think I just needed someone to listen to my grievances."

Kuroko seeing how troubled Kakine are couldn't help but to sympathize with him. Seeing how similar he is to her, but at the same she couldn't help but to laugh that a smooth operator like Kakine is having problem with a girl like Uiharu.

"Is there something funny?"

"I'm sorry it's just that I found it funny that a playboy like you are still unable to do it with Uiharu." Kuroko's laughter now becoming louder.

"I'm serious!" His scream immediately silence the laughing girl. "I'm afraid that if she keep rejecting me I will end up forcing her to the ground or worse I might end up doing it with someone else!"

"Wow, that's the like the twisted thing I ever heard." Kuroko laughter turns to disgust after hearing Kakine's line of reasoning.

"Oh please, I don't want to hear it from you. You are just as worse as me and probably even worse."

"What, that's not true!" Kuroko stand up from her chair to scream in protest.

"Do I need to make a call to number three?"

Kuroko know who he meant by number three suddenly obediently slump back into her chair. "Okay, okay. I admit it, but why tell me about all this. I'm sure there are other people beside me that can give you better advice?"

"Because you are pretty much the same as me, but mostly because I feel more relaxed talking about this when I'm with you." Kakine told her.

Hearing that she was the same as him in these regard made Kuroko pout, but hearing that he actually felt relaxed around her made her feel appreciated. "I forgive you for the first one, but thank you anyway." She said while twirling her hair around.

The two shared a brief laugh with one another until Kakine started to pour his complaints about his girlfriend into her again. "Thank you also for putting up with me. Usually I have someone to talk to back when I was still in the gang." Kakine referring to a girl in a red dress.

Hearing him talked about his old life made Kuroko to reach for his shoulder and talk to him. "It's okay, you're no longer with them." Kuroko said as she reassure him that his time with the dark side of the city are over.

Kakine's hand then reach for her outstretched hand in his shoulder and said "Thank you." While he looks down to the floor remembering everything he had done in while he was in the group.

The two continue to share a tender moment together. Something that Kakine usually only share with Uiharu, but this time it is shared with Kuroko instead. It's not like Kakine is cheating with her or anything its just that after he befriended Kuroko he realized that he can truly be honest with her something that Kakine remained unable to do with Uiharu.

"We're back." The door opens showing both Uiharu and Konori entering the office while carrying grocery bags.

After hearing that the two of them finally returns both Kakine and Kuroko quickly pull themselves away from each other and pretend to act non-chalantly with one another. "Kakine-san, Shirai-san. We're back." Uiharu now face-to-face with the duo.

The two continue to be pretending that they actually did something else beside talking to one another. Kakine was pretending to be busy reading reports, while Kuroko also pretended by typing away in her computer. The two then hope that Uiharu did not notice anything suspicious and to their relief she didn't. "What are you guys doing back there?" Uiharu said while being oblivious to what they are doing.

"Oh, hey Princess I didn't even hear you coming." An obvious lie from Kakine because they clearly heard her earlier.

But Uiharu are far too trusting of Kakine to notice such shallow deception. "You must be very serious in your work then Kakine-san." She giggled.

When Uiharu is none of the wiser of what the two of them were doing Kakine was relieved, but at the same time he felt disgusted for lying to her. "Yeah, I guess so." Kakine said remorsefully to her.

"Kakine-san don't overworked yourself, okay." Seeing her remain oblivious to his lie made Kakine feel even worse than before.

"So Uiharu how about lunch?" It's now Kuroko's turn to ask Uiharu.

"Of course Shirai-san." She reach for her grocery bag to pull out a convenient store lunch box to give to Kuroko.

Kuroko hungry after waiting for Uiharu and Konori to bring their lunch, gladly took the lunchbox away from her. Leaving Uiharu to finally turn towards Kakine.

"Oh, Kakine-san I also got you this for lunch." She reach out for her grocery bag and hand out a different set of lunch box.

Kakine then reluctantly take the lunch box from her petite hands. "Thank you." A soft thank you was spoken by Kakine.

Uiharu blush when she heard him say that. She wanted to reply to him she really did, but whatever she wanted to say was immediately cut by her senpai, Konori. "Uiharu, have you given the perverted duo their lunch yet?" Konori then came from behind Uiharu startling the poor girl.

"Y-yes I already have Konori-senpai." Uiharu then proceed to politely bow to her senpai.

"Good, then I want you to go set the table so we can discuss our plan for tomorrow while having lunch."

"Of course Konori senpai." She bowed to her again and run off to set the table.

Konori can't help but smile after seeing her Kouhai being so diligent, then she turns around and can't help, but to take a long disappointed sigh after looking at the perverted duo and yet she can't help but to feel a sense of pride when she sees the two of them.

She is especially proud of Shirai Kuroko a level four Teleporter that has been with the Judgement for some times now, although she won't said that to her face anytime soon and even though Kakine Teitoku only joined a short while ago, but having a level five in the group is certainly a big advantages to have. If they have something that she doesn't feel proud of is that they both have terrible personality. Kuroko have been known to use excessive force from time, to time and because of that she probably have a world record for most written apology inside Judgement. Kakine maybe only joined here recently, but Konori knew that it is only a matter of time before he causes problem.

Even though she thinks that about them, she knows that the two of them will not disappoint her. Because both of them despite their obvious flaw have shown great prowess over their time in here and with that she believes that the two of them will one day be a great asset to Judgement. She wants to talk about them some more, but for now she just wants the team to eat their lunch together.

Moments later the four of them found themselves seated in a table eating their lunch together. Kuroko and Konori are quietly eating their lunch, but while they are eating they see the couple flirting with each other. "Oi, Uiharu here take mine." Kakine offers one of his sausages to Uiharu.

"Really Kakine-san, can I have it?" Uiharu looks so pleased at the fact that Kakine willing to part with one of his food.

"Of course you can ojou-san, say ahhh..." Kakine said to Uiharu so she opens her mouth.

Uharu does what she was told and open her mouth so Kakine can feed her. Kakine tightly grabs his chopsticks so he can feed her the sausage. As the sausage pass through Uiharu's mouth she gladly swallows her gift. "Mmmm... Thank you Kakine-san." She thank him while she's chewing and savoring her food.

Kakine looking at her blisfully eating couldn't help but to smile after looking at her. Slowly chewing her food and then finally swallowing it. After eating it she felt happy, not happy from eating the sausage, but from receiving it from Kakine. After she blissfully ate the sausage she then in turns give something to Kakine. "What is this?" Kakine ask.

"It's a shrimp silly. I want to give it to you as thanks from before." She said while she hold the shrimp at the end of her chopsticks.

"Now, say ahhh..." Uiharu said to her so she can feed the shrimp to Kakine.

Kakine at first didn't want it, but after seeing Uiharu eyes sparkle he caves in and decided to reluctantly opens his mouth so she can feed him the shrimp. When the food enters his mouth he lightly chew on the shrimp while Uiharu looks at him with enthusiasm. Kakine can't help but to feel a bit nervous being watched by her. "So how does it taste?" Uiharu smiled from ear to ear as she wants to hear what he thinks about the food.

Kakine was surprised that she would even ask that question. After all the food was nothing more than an ordinary convenient store lunchbox that was probably filled with preservatives or what not to make the food last longer, but she doesn't seems to care about any of that and she just want to hear whether or not the food was good. Kakine smirk after seeing how cute she is and decided to play along. "Of course it taste _good_." He said while hiding his sarcasm.

Uiharu then beam with joy after hearing that, but then her visage turns dark red with blush after Kakine came closer to one of her ear and hear him finish what he actually wanted to say. "It taste good, but it will taste even better if you give me it to me with your mouth." Kakine now finally back to his flirtatious personality.

"Geez, Kakine-san don't say things like that in front of my friends!" Uiharu retaliate at Kakine's teasing by repeatedly hitting his chest with her arms.

"So are you saying its okay if I said it in private?" Uiharu just feel even more embarrassed and start pumping her arms into his chest even faster.

Kakine feel more amused than pain just smile and admire how cute Uiharu are doing right now. The other two on the other side of the table sees things differently. They saw the couple currently flirting with each other and their face immediately turns green with envy. Seeing Uiharu acting all lovey-dovey with Kakine cause something inside of Konori to boil. "Uiharu-san please keep the personal display of affection to a minimum." Konori's glasses flashes when he said that Uiharu.

Kuroko on the other hands doesn't make any comment about the couple, but instead she just glare daggers at the two of them, but most of her gaze are directed towards Kakine after asking her about her opinions about doing the deed with Uiharu only to found out later that the two of them are already this close.

Uiharu feel the other two are staring hole at them quickly hide her face inside Kakine's chest to avoid being judged by the two of her friend, but then she quickly get away from Kakine after she realizes that he was responsible for embarrassing her like this, soon tears starts to well up in her eyes and then she took a long deep breath and screamed at him. "KAKINE-SAN NO BAKA!"


	5. Chapter 5: Power Drain Arc

Hey guys I'm back also a bit of caution though this chapter will really push the T rating and it will be a wee bit disturbing in some part. So anyway happy reading & don't forget to review.

* * *

><p>Uiharu is a real mystery... She always said she hated Kakine more time than anyone can count, but she always seems to be able to forgive him after she said that. Could she really be in love with him? Maybe this is the reason why she put up with him even after all he did to her. This was probably what Kakine is thinking right now while she thinks about Uiharu which are now seated in front of him, sitting next to her are Kuroko, while Konori are standing near the whiteboard trying to brief them on tomorrow's mission. Kakine then try to silently grabs her attention, but because the way he treated her earlier this causes Uiharu's cheeks to expand like a puffer-fish and sharply turns her gaze to avoid him, while konori's voices can be heard explaining something in the background.<p>

To be ignored is a new feeling for him, especially if its coming from a girl. He's not one to brag, but most girls can't even take their eyes away from him and for him be ignored by an ordinary girl like Uiharu causes something inside Kakine to burn like fire and he wants her to notice him even more. If she won't react towards him by silently talking to her then he decided to take a more hands-on approach. While she's seated in front of him Uiharu doesn't even want to make eye contact with him and instead she's giving all her undivided attention to her senpai.

While Konori are busy explaining to everyone, Kakine took this chance to reach under the desk and forcefully grabs Uiharu's left leg using his dark matter as not to look suspicious. Uiharu surprised when she felt that one of her leg was yanked under the desk. 'Kakine-san, stop it!' She sternly said under her breath as not to caught the attention of the other two in the room.

Kakine meanwhile does not even retort to her and just smiled wickedly like he always does when he thinks about something mischievous. He then gently removes Uiharu's left shoe just as quietly as he did earlier. Seeing how quickly he removes her shoe from under the desk and without making any noise shows how experienced he is. Uiharu didn't even felt that her left shoe was removed until she felt a cold sensation touching her left foot and she shouldn't feel anything through her shoe, unless? Unless her shoe and sock were removed... This realization shock her, but not as much as feeling Kakine's cold hands touching her foot.

'Kakine-san, _please_ stop it!' She added please to it now.

'No' He quietly retort back and proceed with massaging her left foot.

"Ah!" She let the sensation she just felt slips from her mouth.

The other two then took notice of Uiharu sudden yelp. "Uiharu what's wrong?" Konori ask of her.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Kuroko also ask her why the sudden outburst.

She wanted to tell them that Kakine was the reason why, but can she tell them that. Can she tell them that Kakine are giving her a footsie under the table and that her yelp was actually a moan of pleasure that accidentally escaped? Would they understand her or will they just think worse of her like what happens earlier... No. She said to herself. She decided she rather suffers through Kakine than through her friends. "It's nothing don't worry about it." It's a lie of course.

"If you say so Uiharu. Then you won't mind if I resume with the briefing of course?"

"Not at all Konori-san you can continue."

"All right then." Konori then walks back to the whiteboard so she can continue while Kakine returns to Uiharu foot so he can continue fondling her.

When His cold hands massaging Uiharu's small toes she can feel something else are welling up inside of her wanting to get out. As Kakine relentless assault on Uiharu's toes are becoming much fierce Uiharu tried her darnedest not to let her moan of satisfactions comes out from her mouth. Even when she's subjected to Kakine's assault she still have to pay attention to Konori in order not to attract her suspicion. She try to keep a straight face, but she just simply can't because of Kakine skillful hands are currently playing with her left foot.

As his assault becoming more unbearable Kakine then switched his approach by slowing down and massage her foot as gently as he can. She might not admit it, but she loves the sensation she receives from him especially when he's caressing her gently. The sudden change cause Uiharu's face to become more flushed, sweating uncontrollably and her breath becoming more ragged. She tried her best not to succumb to the pleasure that Kakine's hands are currently giving her, but she cannot help it. Not any more, she has gone too far.

Then finally the feeling she tried to contained earlier are finally starting to rush out from her. She knew this feeling well, this was the same feeling she felt when Kakine touched her and its a feeling she doesn't want to experience again. She rather die than to feel something tawdry like that again, she try to hold on, but her breathing becoming more erratic and more ragged. She cannot believe how she is slowly coming undone just from Kakine playing with her foot and she wonders what it will feel like if she allowed Kakine to play with her entire body...

Unconsciously she start to fantasizes about how good it will feel if Kakine actually gone even further with her. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't even think of such a thing and to actually thinking about it while she's in company of her friends are unthinkable! As the lewd thought start swirls around in her head, her faces starts to burn bright red and steams are starting to escape out from her ears...

"Okay and that's conclude our meeting." Konori then turns around to see Uiharu's face turns like that of a boiled crab.

"Uiharu what's wrong?!" Konori then runs toward her kouhai to check up on her.

"Ah. Her face!" Kuroko was surprised to see Uiharu's boiling crab appearance.

Kakine noticing the girls are starting to check up on Uiharu, he swiftly put her shoe and sock back together before anyone can notice, then he play the part of an unassuming fool in order to throw everyone suspicion away from him. "Oh, Uiharu my love, what happened to you?"

Uiharu still feeling intoxicated after the ordeal she had to suffered, are unable to answer anything. As everyone start to circle around her, her body starts to sway around, unable to balance her self. When she's about to take a tumble, Kakine quickly grab a hold of her and then he carry her body around in a princess style.

"Kakine-san..." She said while still weak after the intense foot rub Kakine had given her.

"Don't worry my princess I got you." Kakine said to her while holding her body in his arms.

Seeing Uiharu being carried like a princess cause the other two to feel embarrassed and not to mention a little bit jealous. "Kakine-san what do you think you are doing!?" Konori yells at Kakine while hiding her embarrassment.

"Why I'm simply taking care of Uiharu that's why." He said with a smirk.

"B-but you don't need to do carry her like that!" Konori point at the way he carried her.

"Oh, you mean carrying her like this Konori-san." Kakine shows off Uiharu currently being carried on his arms.

"Yes! You shouldn't do that." Konori try her best to hide her apparent blush when she said that.

"But I don't see anything wrong with it. Do you Konori-san?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with it, but you shouldn't just carry a girl around like that." Konori explain her reasoning.

Kakine however doesn't even listen to her and instead just paid attention to the girl currently being cradled in his arms. "Also Konori-san may we be excused earlier so I can carry Uiharu back home." Although Kakine can be a real jerk sometimes he is genuinely concern over Uiharu well being.

"Well I don't see the problem... So of course you can leave early, but don't forget to meet us at Cypress Park tomorrow at ten o'clock, Uiharu know where it is. " Konori gives him the go-ahead to be dismissed.

"Okay, thanks, bye!" Kakine then bolted off through the door the moment she excuses him.

Now there are only two person left in the office. Konori place both her hands on the table and sigh so loudly that it can be heard by Kuroko. "Why do I feel that I failed as a woman."

Kuroko not knowing whether its a question or a statement just maintain silence and let Konori continue talking to herself.

"Ah, is it because I'm not as cute as Uiharu?" She continue as she ponder the answers. "Oh, I want a boyfriend too." Konori can feel a single drop of tear falling from her cheek when she said that.

Kuroko after seeing her senpai acting like this can't help but to agree with and feel sorry for her. Kuroko on the other hand doesn't wallow in self pity like her senpai and instead relish at the thought of what Kakine will do to Uiharu after he brought her home. Unlike her senpai Kuroko already knew that Kakine was the one responsible for making Uiharu like that and so while she maybe envious that Uiharu already have a gotten a lover before her, she is happy to know that at least Kakine will soon have his way with her.

**Back at the apartment...**

Kakine uses his power to fly Uiharu and himself to the veranda of her apartment. Because even though they're technically roommate he was never given a copy of her apartment key and instead he was only given the key to the veranda. In hind sight thought he can just take Uiharu's key in her pocket and enter through the front door, but considering that he still cradling Uiharu in his arms and also she has fainted over what happened earlier, so its better not to disturb her for a then uses his power to form a third hand to reach for his coat pocket to grab the key and then he uses it to open the veranda's door so the both of them can enter her apartment.

Finally back at her apartment he can finally place Uiharu's tired body into her bottom bunk bed while he sits near the edge of the bed so he can watch over her. At first it was innocent enough and done out of concern for her, but then after a while he start seeing her differently... Seeing her still sleeping and generally being defenseless he can't help but to start thinking about stuffs he shouldn't be thinking about and he especially shouldn't act on them either, but seeing her like these cause something inside of Kakine to awaken what he try to suppress since he came here ... His lust.

Inside of his head there currently a raging battle being fought over whether or not he should just leave her alone or just to take her in right here, right now, but fortunately for him his decision was already been made when Uiharu said something in her dazed state...

"Kakine-san..."

That was it, that was the moment that decided the choice for him. Hearing her sweet voice are what drove him over the edge to finally realize his desire to make her his. He has been holding on to this desire for so long he can felt it puncturing his lungs every-time he breath, but every-time, every-time he has to pretend being a gentleman for Uiharu sake, for her sake he's willing not to go over the line to force her, for her sake he will respect her decision to hold on to her chastity until she graduated and for her sake he will never do anything to hurt her.

But not today, because today he will break his promise to her. He smack his lips together in anticipation of what's going to happened next. He first start by moving his hand across her smooth silky thigh. She stirred a little bit, but this does not stop Kakine from keep appreciating the softness of her thighs and then he start to moves up to the top of her skirt to take a peek at her panties. It was strawberry. She's currently wearing a strawberry panty he also can't help but to admire her choice of underwear an underwear of which he is going to carefully take off so he can see her in all her glory without any article of clothing to take away from the view.

He slid his hands gently between her waist and her panty, but before he can pulls down what she's wearing Uiharu suddenly wakes up from her sleep.

"Kakine-san what are you doing?" She said to Kakine while still groggy from her sleep.

He didn't answer, but Uiharu still wanting to know what he is doing slowly take in her surrounding and see that Kakine are currently trying to undress her. With the sudden realization Uiharu's groggy face immediately turns to distress. As she's about to scream for help Kakine's hand reacted faster and soon she founds her mouth covered by his right hand and then he proceed to take off the young girl's clothes forcefully. Uiharu may not be able to scream, but her eyes certainly did if it can when she notices her clothing has been ripped apart by him, leaving her chest bare.

Seeing her eyes widening, her pupils retract and tears start to flowing from her eyes. He decided to stop and let go of her. Uiharu then immediately cover her now exposed chest up with her arms. Then Kakine wonders why she even did even bother covering her chest at all? Its not like she has _anything_ to hide.

"Kakine-san stop!" Uiharu defiantly said to him while hiding the fact she's still terrified of Kakine's action.

"Why on earth would I want to stop?" Kakine looks at Uiharu with hungry eyes seeing her like she is just another piece of meat for him to eat.

Uiharu notices the danger in his eyes can't help but to swallow her fear and decided to confront him. "Kakine-san you promised to me that if we get to this type of situation again and if I said stop you will follow it."

"Oh yes I remember that." Kakine vaguely remembered that promise.

"So you will stop with this foolishness then?" Her face no longer show the signs of fear, instead her face is now gleaming with hope, in hope that Kakine will listen to her.

Kakine remembered that promise. It wasn't suppose to mean anything because he's confident that he can have his way with Uiharu before she even finish middle school, but as the days starts to go by he realizes that he will really have to wait five to six years before he can really have her. Realizing his folly for making that promise in the first place he starts mentally face palming himself. Although to be fair he never met a girl like Uiharu.

Back to reality he is now confronted with stopping or continuing his escapade with Uiharu. To him the choice was clear from the start he will continue because he has already gone too far with her and to not finish what he started would be an insult to his manly pride. Finally decided to continue with it he tried to forcefully grab her hands so he can put both of them above her heads, but Uiharu quickly removes her hands from his grip and she proceed by slapping Kakine in the cheek.

"No! Kakine-san stop!" She screamed at him while his left cheek are burning red after she slapped him.

Kakine enraged after noticing the stinging sensation in his left cheek decides to retaliate by hitting Uiharu's face with the back of his hand. The force of strike was so great that it cause Uiharu to stumble back into the bed. Meanwhile the girl couldn't decide which hurts the most being struck by him or that he actually did it. Whichever it was this turn of event has cause her fragile heart to break and caused her to cry her eyes out. Kakine noticing her crying sound decided to get a closer look of her.

"No." Kakine was horrified of what he sees.

He saw the swollen red cheek on her face and blood coming from her nose. It would appear that Kakine hit the poor girl too hard. Struck with the sudden realization it was now his turn to feel sorrow over what he did.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean it." He genuinely meant that, but it was too late for apology.

Uiharu realizing that Kakine is now hovering over her face she promptly push him away from her. "Don't touch me! Do you think I'm going to forgive you after all that? Stay away from me!" After she said a piece of her mind. She quickly climbs towards her top bunk to hide from him.

"But Uiharu." He said still want to apologize.

"No! Don't talk to me!" She screamed at him from the top bunk.

Kakine knowing better not to disturb a girl when she's like that decided to follow his own judgement and just leave her alone for now. "Okay, well talk tomorrow, but Uiharu know this I'm really sorry for hurting you."

"Just leave me alone!" She said as she curled and throw her blanket over her until it cover her entire body.

Kakine looks at the top of the bunk bed with somber face, but he decided not to make the situation any worse and decided to return to the bottom bunk to sleep in an effort to calm his libido.

Uiharu now curled up under her blanket said something before she cried herself to sleep. "Kakine-san you idiot..."

* * *

><p>Am I a horrible person for writing this. What you guys think?<p> 


End file.
